


reasons why you should always ask before borrowing

by Dyal



Category: Bleach
Genre: (because), (it's shinji's fault), (kinda?), (mostly shinji), Bickering, Crack, Dimension Travel, M/M, ShinIchi Week 2019, a lot of bickering, and end up somewhere else, and some swearing, ichigo and shinji are messing around, nothing is serious here, prompt: trust, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyal/pseuds/Dyal
Summary: "Do ya trust me?"Ichigo scoffs. "That is literally the worst thing to ask right now, Shinji. It's why we're in this mess in the first place."---Shinji has a brilliant idea involving one of Urahara's new inventions and Ichigo comes along because Shinji cannotbe left on his own.





	reasons why you should always ask before borrowing

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I was planning on doing today, but it happened xD  
> Thanks to Razia for basically everything xD <3 
> 
> This is written for the "Trust" prompt \o/

 

"Do ya trust me?"

 

Ichigo scoffs. "That is literally the worst thing to ask right now, Shinji. It's why we're in this mess in the first place."

 

"Aww, c'mon, that's not entirely true-"

 

" _Let's try Kisuke's new invention_ , you said. _It'll be fun_ , you said. _Let's not wait until he comes back because you can handle it_ , you said." Ichigo sneers at him. "And look how well that worked out, you bastard."

 

Shinji just laughs, and Ichigo would've punched him in the face if his arms weren't tied behind his back.

 

"So?" Ichigo prompts after a moment. Shinji blinks at him. "The plan? I'm assuming you have one, since you are asking stupid questions."

 

Shinji's grin is just as infuriating upside down, his hair all flopped the wrong way and swaying gently. "I knew ya loved me," he croons.

 

"I _will_ poke your eyes out as soon as we're down from this tree," Ichigo promises, voice disgustingly sweet. It's a very legitimate threat and Shinji knows it.

 

"Okay then. I need ya ta swing over here an' put yer hands in my pocket."

 

Ichigo stares at him for a long moment. "Fucking hell, you're serious," he mutters. And then groans. "Way to not sound like a creepy old pervert, Shinji. Why do I put up with you." But he does as he's told anyway, doing these little half-crouches to get himself swaying. And then it's only a matter of getting enough speed.

 

"Now what?" He croaks, nearly headbutting Shinji in the chest each time he swings over. "I can't stop on my own."

 

"I've got an idea, but ya might not like it," Shinji admits. Ichigo tries to scowl at him, but it's pretty difficult when moving around like he is, upside down.

 

"That's nothing new coming from you," he grits out instead. "Just get it over with, I'm getting dizzy." And then promptly chokes back a yell as Shinji grabs hold of his shoulder, _with his teeth_.

 

"Howwy," Shinji mumbles. Ichigo just breathes for a moment, tied up and hanging upside down from a tree in a dimension not their own, now anchored to Shinji by teeth embedded in his flesh. He can already feel his t-shirt getting moist from the spit.

 

"You're bloody lucky I do love you, asshole," Ichigo says at last and feels Shinji trying to grin. "Better hold on tight, I'm gonna move."

 

Ichigo squirms a little, twisting against Shinji's grip, and fumbles frantically with his hands until he can latch onto fabric. Thank god for Shinji's stupid ugly pants with only one pocket. It's awkward, and pretty painful, but barely a short minute later he can crow in victory, pulling up a tiny pocket knife.

 

"You're the smartest dumbass on the planet, Shinji," he praises, wasting no time in cutting away the rope around his wrists and then Shinji's. The moment he's free, Shinji slings both arms around Ichigo, holding him tight, and finally lets go of his shoulder. Ichigo hisses at the stinging sensation. That's gotta be the least sexy bite mark he's ever gotten.

 

"I'm sorry," Shinji mumbles into his neck. Ichigo pats his head.

 

"Eh, no worries. I've had worse." He pauses. "You've done worse too, thinking about it, so just get over it and let's go home already." He can feel Shinji's grin against his skin.

 

"Remember that time in the Shouten's basement, with the-"

 

"Don't you fucking _dare_ say another word," Ichigo cuts him off with a growl. "I told you we're never gonna speak about that again." Shinji chuckles but stays quiet.

 

"Now, let's get down from here, find the bloody machine and go back. I'm starving."

 

"Yer always starvin'," Shinji teases, but he takes the knife and reaches for Ichigo's legs. "Hold tight, I'mma cut ya down and then ya cut me down, 'kay?"

 

"Sure," Ichigo agrees, rearranging his limbs and tightening his hold. There's a small _oof_ from Shinji when he's forced to support all of Ichigo's weight, but he doesn't complain as Ichigo shimmies up his body to return the favour, which is a smart move because they both know Ichigo isn't above dumping him head first to the ground. There's a short discussion about how to get both of them down with their feet first, but Ichigo solves it by hanging on to the rope so Shinji can swing himself the right way around and jump down using Ichigo's body, and then Ichigo drops down after him.

 

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Shinji grins while they dust themselves off.

 

"Yeah, sure. It was _wonderful_ dangling from a tree the better part of an hour," Ichigo snides back, "waiting for giant animal soldiers to come back and eat us."

 

"Speaking of giant animal soldiers, they're already here."

 

Ichigo whips around. "What?"

 

Shinji points, quite unnecessarily, to the hulking shapes running towards them on all four.

 

"Okay, definitely time to go," Ichigo says. It takes several steps before he realizes Shinji isn't following. "Shinji!"

 

Shinji shuffles backwards, but he's still staring at the approaching soldiers. "I didn't see them clearly earlier," he mutters, "but it looks like they might be some kind of leopards. That would explain the 'hanging in a tree' thing. Maybe-"

 

"You are an absolute dumbass, and we're leaving before they try and string us up again," Ichigo seethes, grabbing Shinji by the hair and pulling him along. Shinji's cries of _it hurts, Ichigo, yer tearin' it out_ , are easily ignored in favour of finding the damn machine and getting the hell out of there.

 

\---

 

Kisuke is waiting for them when they get back, face hidden behind his fan and eyes flat below the rim of his hat.

 

Ichigo takes one look at him and raises both hands in apology. "I'm your favourite student, and we both know I would never do something like this unless it was to keep that thing under control." he says, jabbing his thumb at Shinji. They both ignore the indignant squeak that follows.

 

The silence before Kisuke replies is terrifying. Then he smiles and inclines his head in Ichigo's direction. "I do believe we are in agreement," he says, grinning. "And Yuzu-san asked me to tell you that she is making your favourite dishes for dinner today, so I think you should hurry home before the food gets cold."

 

Ichigo would be a fool to refuse. He grins at Kisuke, blows a kiss to Shinji, and is out the door in a second. Maybe it would've been fun to watch Kisuke tear Shinji apart for messing with his inventions, but it's definitely safer to be somewhere else. He only hopes Shinji won't sulk too long before coming home, because a nap together after dinner sounds like the perfect way to end the day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never, yeah? \\(a)/  
>  ~~gotta love different time zones, that lets me pretend this wasn't posted too late~~


End file.
